Alltag auf der seaQuest Überraschung
by Kiddo
Summary: Lucas bekommt einen Anruf


Alltag auf der seaQuest – Überraschung

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit schreiben dieser Geschichte. Die Handlung spielt in der dritten Staffel, Brody ist bereits schon tot.

Tja, eingentlich müsste ja jetzt der Buchstabe „u" kommen. Aber irgendwie tu ich mich da schwer. Hab da zwar was zu angefangen aber find da keinen Schluss zu. Deshalb hab ich mich entschieden etwas mit „Ü" online zu stellen.

* * *

Als Lucas sich an den Tisch im Aufenthaltsraum setzte und sich damit wieder zu der Pokerrunde setzte war er leicht blass im Gesicht.

Die anderen sahen ihn besorgt an. „Hatte der Anrufer schlechte Nachrichten für dich?" Fragte Lonnie mitfühlend. Eigentlich stand sie nicht auf Poker, aber sie wollte in Commander Fords nähe sein.

Der junge Ensign zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht."

Tony legte die Stirn in Falten. „Wie jetzt du weißt nicht? Du warst fast 10 Minuten weg, da kannst du mir nicht erzählen ihr hättet auch bloß angeschwiegen."

„Haben wir auch nicht." Der Blondschopf biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Ford sah ihn beruhigend an. „Lucas du weißt wir sind deine Freunde. Wenn du Probleme hast werden wir versuchen dir zu helfen."

O'Neill und Henderson nickten bestätigend.

Der Computerfreak seufzte. „Die wollen mir den Nobelpreis verleihen."

Auf einmal war er mucks Mäuschen still. Tony der gerade Popcorn in seinen Mund stecken wollte gefror mitten in der Bewegung.

Fredericks war die erste der ein Kommentar einfiel. „Wau!"

Lucas nickte.

O'Neill zog die Augenbraun nachdenklich zusammen. „Gratuliere und wofür sollst du ihn genau erhalten?" Bei ihrem jungen Genie konnte man ja nie wissen.

„Den Vocoder."

„Ich dachte das wäre trotz all der Jahre immer noch Top Secret." Meinte Jonathan. Eine Tatsache die niemand so wirklich verstehen konnte. Schließlich war as Gerät mehr als bloß eine Bahnbrechende Erfindung.

Lucas nickte. „Das dachte ich auch. Aber anscheint war es so das der Vocoder bei der UEO ganz in Vergessenheit geraten ist."

„Was?" Lonnie war entsetzt.

Der Blondschopf nickte. „Tja, klingt merkwürdig ist aber so."

„Stimmt, in den ganzen Jahren in denen ihr verschwunden wahrt, habe ich nie etwas davon gehört. Allerdings bin ich an solchen Sachen auch nicht besonders interessiert gewesen." Meinte Fredericks.

„Und wie ist das dann mit dem Nobelpreis zu erklären?" Fragte Tim.

„So wie ich das verstanden hab, ist das nun auf Dr. Westphalen zurück zu führen." Begann Lucas nun zu erzählen. „Sie muss vor etwas über einem Jahr die UEO deshalb kontaktiert haben und hat sich auch mit Malcolm in Verbindung gesetzt. Tja, und irgendwie sollen jetzt ein paar ausgewählte Leute auch davon erfahren haben, darunter auch das Komitee vom Nobelpreis." Er strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „So ganz hab ich das ehrlich gesagt auch noch nicht alles verstanden. Ich war einfach zu überrumpelt um genau nach zu fragen. Jedenfalls soll, da ich jetzt ja auch wieder da bin, alles groß veröffentlicht werden."

Piccolo bekam den Mund vor lauter staunen endlich wieder zu. „Abgefahren!"

Der Computerfreak nickte. „Du sagst es." Er nahm einen Schluck von seiner Coke. „Allerdings bin ich mir noch nicht so sicher was ich von dem ganzen halten soll."

„Wieso denn? Das ist großartig! Die Leute werden sich dadurch vielleicht wieder mehr für den Schutz des Ozean interessieren." Meinte Tim.

Tony sah das ganze etwas anders. „Und du wirst berühmt werden. Denk nur an all die Frauen die du dann kriegen kann."

Lucas sah ihn etwas entgeistert an. „Also ich mach mir ehrlich gesagt eher sorgen wegen der Presse. Diesen Rummel muss ich echt nicht haben."

Ford nickte. „Verständlich." Aber plötzlich grinste der Commander. „Aber ein gutes hat es, du kommst mal wieder von Bord und noch besser: Hudson wird ausflippen!"

ENDE

Written 12.3.06

* * *

Information:

Das mit dem Vocoder ist etwas was ich nie so wirklich verstanden habe. Da entwickelt Lucas so etwas außerordentliches, und da wird es beinahe unter den Teppich gekehrt. Welcher Tier Besitzer würde denn nicht gerne erfahren, was in seinem Haustier so vor geht?


End file.
